Tag Team
by mystic-angel1
Summary: When the problems between Nita and Kit had been assessed, Tom had suggested getting together more often, outside of Wizardry, which they had started to do less often since entering highschool. "We are going to have.."she paused for fake dramatic affect. "
1. What's a few raindrops between friends?

"Tag Team."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards. Let's face it, all hail Diane Duane, and all that. I also do not own Lays, Pop Tarts, Star Wars, A Sound of Music, or any other insanely crazy item in this fic. Thank you.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing a one shot. Sue me.  
  
Friendship is one mind in two bodies.  
  
-Mencius  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kit?"  
  
He sniffed, tapping his pen pointlessly on his desk, his eyes on the imaginary homework in front of him, his hair flopped carelessly in front of his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Rodriguez!"  
  
Those dark eyes graced the teacher with their gaze.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you please pay attention? I asked what the answer to number fifteen is."  
  
The boy shrugged carelessly. "Dunno."  
  
The teacher sighed in frustration, turning his attention to his homework list, and then to the stoned out girl who was sitting behind him. The other students were looking at him in awe, never had they seen Kit act that way to a teacher before. He ignored them, it wasn't as if they knew him anyway. But he found his eyes drifting over to a pair of grey ones staring at him from across the room. He made a face at her, and a slow smile spread across her face, and despite his feelings of recent weeks, he found himself smiling too.  
  
When the class was finally over, he had not taken to steps down the hall before his body was slammed good naturedly into a locker. He grimaced, unwilling to face the demanding look in his best friend's eyes. Nita Callahan wanted an explanation for his behaviour.  
  
"That teacher annoys the hell out of me." He said lamely, pushing her off him and leaning casually against the green medal that had been previously digging into his back.  
  
"All teachers annoy the hell out of you. What's been up with you lately?"  
  
"I've been preoccupied." He said. It was the truth.  
  
"Well," Nita said, her shoulders squaring in that determination he found both admiring and dangerous. "You know what were going to do tonight?"  
  
Kit raised his dark eyebrows, his face melding into one of mock anxiety. "What....??"  
  
"We are going to have.."she paused for fake dramatic affect. "A Nita/Kit tag team night."  
  
He grinned. A 'Nita/Kit tag team night.' had been a joke blurted out by Tom one evening during an advice session. When the problems between Nita and Kit had been assessed, he had suggested getting together more often, outside of Wizardry, which they had started to do less often since entering highschool. But once when they had tried it out, and it had been fun, regardless the uneasiness that had been passing through them since 'The big fight.' and the death of Nita's mother.  
  
But with Kit suddenly acting so unlike himself, his attitude contradicting his formal self, they had suddenly stopped hanging out together again. But the thought of those days, the ones where they curled up with the worst possible junk food, watching a movie they both had sworn they wouldn't watch, and then one they had sworn they would. And hanging out and doing the stupid things best friends did when there was nothing to do. Finally ending with Nita sleeping on the floor, the mattress 'magically' appearing from her claudication pocket, and her blankets being provided from HIS bed, while he was brutally forced to use the ones from the closet.  
  
"Sure." He grinned, and she nodded, skipping off to her next class, and he watched until she absolutely disappeared. A smile graced his lips when he walked into his next class.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Barbeque." He said, taking the selected bag off the rack.  
  
"Not Lays." Nita whined.  
  
"The hot kind, of course." He reassured her, and tucking the chips under his arm, he marched to the movie section. Nita, with her own assortment of pop tars, dunk-a-roos, and cookies in her arms, followed and they went over the many movies in the place, dismissing the ones they had already seen.  
  
"A sound of music? Kit!"  
  
"What? I told my mother I would never watch it on my life."  
  
She shot him with a fake gun made of her thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Well, I _have_seen it. It disgusted me. I mean, my mother cried watching it."  
  
He grimaced, and set it back.  
  
"What about the new Star Wars movie. You seen that?" She sniffed. (1)  
  
His nose crinkled but he shook his head. "No..."  
  
She handed him the movie case, and it started a whole new debate on what else to get.  
  
"You only wanna watch that movie 'cause she's got hardly any clothes on!"  
  
He shrugged and she sighed.  
  
After much debate, they finally decided on a recently released horror movie, on Nita's reluctance. The man at the counter stared at the number of chip bags, pop bottles, and other treats that they had managed to pile on the board.  
  
"You kids havin' a party?" He said gruffly.  
  
The shook their heads, and he stared at them, numbly handing them the requested movies.  
  
"Y'all got great metabolisms. Don't make yourselves sick, eh? That'll be twelve even."  
  
Handing him their money, they walked the five blocks to Kit's house, each carrying two bags each, laughing, joking, and talking.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Eeeee!" Nita jumped, jumping under the blankets as the ghost-woman jumped out from inside the cabinet, the movie blared suspense music, and she jumped again, burying her face in Kit's chest. He laughed, but he couldn't say he was unhappy with the arrangement.  
  
"Neets! It's just a movie!" He patted her head.  
  
"Can we _please_ watch Star Wars now!" She squealed, twisting the back of his t-shirt. He chuckled, the vibrations running through her and calming her down a bit.  
  
"Nope! We _have_ to watch the whole movie." He chastised her, adjusting his position so that the couch wasn't digging into his back, and pulled her closer. She groaned in dismay, and reluctantly turned towards the movie.  
  
"Aww..don't worry little lady!" He drawled, and did a ferally good imitation of Star Wars music as the man on the screen died a horrible death. "I'll protect you!"  
  
She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest and gazing up at him sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah. My own personal Jedi Knight."  
  
"ARUUGHHHHHHGHHHHFHAYYAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Nita screamed at the outburst from the television screen, and jumped again, this time banging the top of her head against Kit's unsuspecting chin. His head whipped back, as he too jumped, only this time in pain. His eyes watering, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I think we can watch Star Wars now." He cracked.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kit! Kit! Kit! It's raaaiinninnggg!"  
  
Kit jumped over to the window beside her, downing another handful of Sour Patch Kids, and he giggled. "Rain, Rain, go awaaayyy."  
  
"Nuh-uh...hey, don't touch the Pop Tarts! Those are for breakfast!" Nita scolded seriously.  
  
"Sowwy. Hey....let's go out in the raiiiiiiiiinnn!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
And scrambling over themselves and eachother in their hyper state, the ran out the door and into the storm, their hair and clothes immediately becoming soaked, as they ran through the heavy sheet of rain. They sang incoherent things, their voices mixing perfectly as they did when preforming a spell. Unaware in their sugar high of the late of the hour, and what disturbance they may have been causing the people of the neighbourhood. The wind suddenly picked up, and laughing loudly, Nita was blown backwards. Kit reached back, grabbing her hands and twirling her around, and they stumbled and spluttered, laughing hysterically. Finally, they fell in a tumble of legs and arms, on to the wet grass of someone's front yard, and they held on to eachother as the rain fell on each of their faces. Pulling away, Nita stood, putting out her arms and spinning in a slow circle.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
She stopped, the world still spun and in the centre sat Kit, his eyes warm, his hair plastered to his face.  
  
"Well, so are you." She drawled, staggering drunkenly back into his arms. "You're my handsome Jedi Knight."  
  
He laughed, and they sat quietly, the warmth of his body and arms around her drowning out the cold. But when the rain slowed to a stop and they slowly made their way back to his house, not realising how far they had come, she shivered.  
  
"Here."  
  
His coat was suddenly draped around her, and she grinned. Kit's arms were wrapped himself, and although she knew he would never admit it, she knew now _he_ was cold. She certainly wasn't going to allow her faithful protector become ill. Pulling one sleeve out, she draped it around him, and they shared the coat, one sleeve each. He grinned, and the latest mood restored, they twirled until they finally made their way back to Kit's front porch.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I have a problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, when we went in the rain....I was in my pajamas already..."  
  
Kit rolled his eyes, and jumping up from the warmth of his bed, he tossed her some garments, and warm in Kit's flannel plaid pants and t-shirt and his comforter, she curled up into a ball and grinned up at him.  
  
"Questions!" She smiled, and he grinned lazily back at her. He casually pulled his wet shirt over his head, now only clad in a pair of pants similar to her own. His hair was slightly messed and still wet and he looked gorgeous. Her heart thumped.  
  
"You lost last time. I get to go first."  
  
She rolled her eyes. He had actually been keeping score? "Fine."  
  
"Have you ever...lied to me?" He mocked a look of hurt, and she again rolled her eyes.  
  
"No." She said truthfully, and grinned. "It's slipped my mind to tell you things...."  
  
He huffed mockingly and she pondered her question, the same one always popping up to her head. She had been wondering for awhile, had been to embarrassed to ask. But the warmth in her eyes told her she could ask him anything. Fighting the blood that wanted to rush to her cheeks, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Have you ever had sex?"  
  
He blinked in surprise, and then looked away in embarrassment, running a hand through his hair, and suddenly aware of his indecency. She tilted her head in that cute little way that was his biggest weakness and he sighed.  
  
"Yes." He mumbled.  
  
"What!" She gasped, sitting up abruptly and staring at him.  
  
He shrugged. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Yes, it is!" She hissed.  
  
He rolled his eyes in dismissal. "Okay, it is. But don't make a deal about it."  
  
"Kit! How could you not _tell_ me?"  
  
He toyed with his blankets. "I thought...never mind."  
  
She too, fell into an awkward silence, and her voice was quiet.  
  
"W-with who?" She murmured.  
  
"When we went back to Ireland a couple of months ago and you were off flouncing around with Nolan." He said this bitterly and she looked away guiltily, "I..I was mad..and I met this girl at one of the dance clubs you and your little friends brought me to..."  
  
"You slept with some...some...girl you didn't even know?" She gasped.  
  
"I was mad, Nita. I wasn't thinking clearly." He murmured in slight shame.  
  
"Why didn't you _tell_ me." She repeated meekly.  
  
"I...I wanted to wait until it was real," He paused at her confused expression. "It didn't _mean_ anything to me...and that's not the way it should be. I wanted you to think it was with someone I really cared about. And then you'd be proud of me right." He lowered his head. "You shouldn't have to be ashamed of me."  
  
She leapt on to his bed, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Kit. I could _never_ be ashamed of you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kit." She murmured.  
  
He opened one bleary eye, glancing at his alarm clock. 4:56...this was a record. After the sugar, they had both passed out after their interesting game of questions.  
  
"Who is this _babe_" He murmured in a coy imitation of Ricky. "And what is she doing in my dreams?" He tugged on her hair. "Whadaaya want, Neets?"  
  
"C-can I sleep with you?"  
  
Without hesitation, he opened his covers and she gratefully curled into them. The movie stayed in her mind, pointless and unrealistic as it was, and she felt safe in his circle of arms. She felt the movement in his chest even out again, and she stirred before he could fall asleep again. Head resting on hers, he snorted.  
  
"I am going to be _one_ grumpy guy in the morning if you keep this up."  
  
"Sorry...I just...what were you mad about that night in Ireland?"  
  
He sighed. "You prancing around with the leprechaun. I was feeling neglected."  
  
"I've neglected you before." She protested and he stiffened. "That didn't push you to go out and sleep with random sl-."  
  
She was interrupted when his lips pressed against her forehead affectionately.  
  
"Shaddup, Neets." He murmured.  
  
She was silent, and in slight punishment for his rendering her speechless, the warmth of his lips still on her skin, she waited until he was drifting off before she snuggled closer to him. He grunted.  
  
"Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?"  
  
"Mhmm." He murmured, his arms tightening sleepily.  
  
She giggled. "Were you jealous that night in Ireland? Is that why you went on a mad, sexual rampage?"  
  
He glared at her though one open eye but it was softened by the look of her muffled hair and sleepy grey eyes, and he pulled her closer, and it suddenly hit her that their embrace was no longer platonic.  
  
"Do you want me to be jealous?" His voice was no longer deepened by only sleep.  
  
"What's been bugging you lately?" She countered nervously.  
  
He sighed in annoyance and his wall suddenly seemed to crack.  
  
"You know what's been bugging me? I've been burdened with the fact that I'm not enough for you. The fact that you love Nolan and I'm just here...that drives me crazy...The reason I've been in such a mood lately with the teachers and everybody is because I realised..." he looked down at her, "Do you want me to be jealous?"  
  
Their eyes met, and then their lips, and nearly three years of confusion was suddenly settled in a pit of understanding. A lake at the end of a vicious storm.  
  
She leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"Works for me.." she murmured and he laughed, pulling her into an even warmed and safer embrace than before.  
  
"One day, when we're both ready...it'll mean something." He whispered.  
  
She smiled and nodded, snuggling into his scent. "It will."  
  
There was a long, this time comfortable silence, and they started to drift off to sleep, together. But before they did, one sleepy murmured comment sealed the unexpected events that had followed a much needed time of pure friendship and happiness.  
  
"I think our Nita/Kit tag team nights are gunna be interesting from now on...."  
  
~Owari~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wooahh...yay...a one shot... I suddenly had this inspiration...don't ask...  
  
Anyways, I don't have much to say, except to ask you to review!  
  
(1) Forgive me, but no movie that was new in the eighty's shouted out to me, and I didn't really know what to write for it. Please be aware that I KNOW YW take's place before the time of Hayden Christensen, but let's imagine. The new YW books are written now anyway...please don't get mad at me! 


	2. Notes Explains

Hi all!  
  
Just a few notes. I was going to write Review Responses, but I have to babysit in   
  
about two minutes, so I gotta make this one quick.  
  
Note: I might do a sequel to this story. I think it would atleast by highly  
  
amusing for me, if not you, for them to have Tag Team nights in many  
  
different dramatic, impossibly realistic, situations. (I can think of  
  
a few right now, but I'll spare you. ^_^)  
  
ahh yes..what else...  
  
I might re-write the ending, since upon reflection on one of the reviews  
  
and re-reading my story I realized the ending is not realistic at all.  
  
It's too FAST. If i do decide to make this a ficlet story, I might  
  
change the ending and then have it reapear somewhere in later chapters.  
  
AlSO: This isn't the only story in which I've gotten the 'Nolan' comment  
  
Let me explain:  
  
I've read the books many times, my friends, I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL his  
  
name is Ronan. ^_^ please don't hate me..  
  
Now, you'll notice that the situation in which I use 'Nolan' instead of  
  
'Ronan'. Is usually when Kit is speaking.  
  
Nolan is Ronan's last name, his full name being Ronan Nolan. (Oh, how  
  
I laugh..)  
  
I like the idea, and the proof from the books, that Ronan and Kit would  
  
be a little tense around eachother. You know, the usual Best-friend/  
  
boyfriend thing. Trust me. All my guy friends' girlfriends HATE me to  
  
no end, and to be honest, I hate them too. It's all good.  
  
Anyways, please don't think me stupid when I use 'Nolan.' I just use  
  
it to demonstrate that Kit isn't on first name terms with Ronan.  
  
So in short..think of it this way.  
  
Pretend it's Ronan talking about Kit. Instead of saying "Kit"..he'd  
  
say "Rodriguez."  
  
Kit: Rodriguez  
  
Ronan: Nolan  
  
Kit Rodriguez  
  
Ronan Nolan.  
  
Savvy?  
  
Thank you! *bows* so please remember that I AM aware that Ronan's name  
  
is Ronan. NOLAN is RONAN's last name. Mmkay!  
  
off to babysit the Kiddies!  
  
Mystic Angel (1? Does that make me the first? XD) 


End file.
